Morning Hormones
by PiKagamine
Summary: - RINXLEN LEMON AND SMUTINESS. NONCEST.- After dating for a long time, Len has found himself completely comfortable with every aspect of his girlfriend, Rin. However, when things get heated, he'll never get tired of the more intimate ways they show affection for eachother.


Len Kagamine lay on his side, carefully positioned in his bed so he could protectively hold the small figure of his girlfriend. With one hand on her hip and the other on the small of her back, he rested his chin on her head; he could feel her soft, blonde hair under his skin and her gentle breathing tickling his neck. Len thought she was stunning.

She often complained about her appearence, in fact, on bad days it was all she talked about. She'd whine about her short hair and her flat chest while stood in front of the mirror, her expression was hard and sour as she glared at her reflection. Rin never mentioned her insecurities to other Vocaloids and Len would wonder why. One time, while she was groaning and moaning at her looks again; Len perched on her bed, watching her.

"But Rin, you're beautiful." He'd said gently. Rin let out a flustered grumble and turned from the mirror to sit on his lap.

"It may seem selfish, but I like getting attention from you. When I'm feeling dull and a little bit grumpy, I like to hear your compliments."

Len didn't think it was selfish at all.

Though it embarassed him a little, Len enjoyed her comments on his appearence as well. From cooing about how cute he was, to raspy and breathless purrs about more intimate traits of his: he secretly adored when she complimented him. Though he never admitted it. It was bad enough Kaito teased him about having a few shota-ish videos and songs Master forced him to do, he had no need for anything else to ruin his "manly pride".

Rin had woken, now. He could tell by her slight shift in movement and her fluttering eyelashes. She stirred and opened her eyes, blinking sleepily, then smiled. Lifting her head from the crook of Len's neck, she gave him a gentle kiss on the nose. "Morning."

Rin had gotten into the routine of Len's shirts. Sometimes even casually, with her shorts or a skirt. Len's favourite, however, was when she would just wear it on its own. As she was a little smaller than him, his soft, white tees would end at the very top of her thighs. Enough to more or less cover everything, but definitely not enough for the blonde boy to stop himself staring at her legs and butt from time to time. Hey, he's only human.

Well, an android with emotions and hormones. Lots of hormones.

Rin, too, had caught herself gazing at her boyfriend from time to time. His tousled hair in the mornings and his electric blue eyes that shone when he smiled at her were hard to look away from. Admiring his face for a moment, she pressed closer to him and offered him a lingering kiss on the lips, which he returned happily. Taking her hips, he started to smooth at the material of the shirt she was wearing.

"It teases me when you wear my shirts without anything under." He growled against her ear, and she laughed.

"Down, boy. I'm still sleepy." She ruffled his hair and giggled as he pouted. Despite Rin's rejection, Len's hands found their way from her back to her butt and started to rub in gentle circles. She decided she would put up with it for now- it felt pretty good, anyway. Purring with pleasure, Rin nuzzled closer into his chest. "Hey, you know Lily will walk in like last time."

"Bah, let her." Taking her waist, the blonde boy lifted her on to his lap and stared her straight in the eyes. His lover blushed under his gaze and shifted in his lap.

"What?" She breathed, and Len chuckled.

"I just hope you know how beautiful you are."

Rin scoffed and went a dark shade of red, looking away from him. "You're only saying that to get some."

"Did it work?" He grinned cheekily and Rin looked at him weakly. Finally, she groaned and lightly pushed her boyfriend down by the chest so she could straddle his waist.

"You're such a perv..." She muttered, and allowed him to stroke her thighs as she placed soft kisses on his jawline. Len chuckled, pulling her closer.

"And you really are beautiful." He whispered, smiling as her face went to a wonderful shade of cherry red.

"Baka..." She breathed huskily, locking her fingers into his hair and pressing her hips against his. Len stared at her with a hungry gaze; her cheeks were flushed, large, blue eyes were lidded with dark eyelashes and clouded with lust. Her short hair was messy and a few strands framed her face and hovered in front of her eyes, the shirt of his she was wearing was riding dangerously up her thighs- he'd seen that look on her quite a few times, now. But he would never tire of that desperate expression she wore on her flushed face, almost as if she was begging for it.

God, she drove him crazy.

Growling, Len groped at her butt and pressed them closer together as she mewled and bit at his collarbone. He could tell she was getting hot as her skin was growing warm to the touch; her lips were parted and she licked them almost teasingly, her tongue moving slowly, leaving her mouth puckered and moist. Len continued to watch her with a dazed expression, and she giggled softly.

"What~?" She purred, her fingers easing up his bare chest. "Are you getting impatient?"

That did it.

Hands still roaming her back and thighs, he forced her down against him and smirked with satisfaction while she whimpered softly at the contact between her entrance and his now throbbing need. The only barrier between them was the thin layer of Len's pyjama shorts.

"I want you so bad." He muttered, and flipped them over so he could assume the dominant position on top of her. He clashed his mouth with hers and stroked her tongue with his own, growing light-headed as Rin pulled out his ponytail to allow his hair to fall to his shoulders. Len's wandering fingers travelled under her shirt, tickling her back and then moving them to her chest where he started to massage her small, but nonetheless femine breasts. Letting out cat-like moans, she wrapped her legs around his waist and started grinding against him, causing him to grunt with pleasure.

"Fuck... Dammit, Rin." He said breathlessly and yanked off her shirt. Smirking as her blush darkened, he eyed her naked form in front of him, eyes pausing at her hips, legs and chest. He winked at her shy eyes and ran a finger from her neck to her lower stomach. Slowly, he used his free hand to spread her legs before thrusting a finger into her.

She moaned gently and dug her heels into the bedsheets, her breathing growing fast and shakey. "Aww, such a quiet reaction?" Len pouted and lowered his head to her chest, then snaked his tongue round her nipple and slid his finger in and out of her warmth at a teasingly slow pace. She gasped and dug her fingernails into his back, which only led him on further. He forced another two fingers and thrusted them harshly, earning louder moans and whimpers from the petite blonde.

"Ah..." She growled and fumbled with his pyjama shorts, "Take them off!" She hissed, then sighed shakily as he yanked them out. Licking his wet fingers, he grinned at her.

"Now who's impatient?"

Gritting her teeth, Rin gripped on to his hair and panted out "I want it..."

Len pulled off his pyjama shorts, a mischievous smile on his face as Rin stared at him with wonder. She was always so... eh, amazed by him. She looked at his length like it was the first time she'd cast her eyes on it.

Awkward as it may be, this made Len pretty proud of his "size".

He let her pin him down and his hands found her butt again, stroking in circles and squeezing. She teased him furiously, two fingers rubbing the tip of his member, causing him to growl and buck his hips into hers. Hastily, she wrapped her fingers round his length and lowered herself on to it, moaning as her entrance was penetrated. Len grabbed her hips and lifted her up and down, thrusting against her pulsing walls. Their lips collided once more and Len groaned as she rolled her hips against his, their skin pressed together, her sighs were a song to him and egged him on, making him thrust harder and run his tongue across her neck. She growled out his name and he grunted, biting and sucking her collarbone until there were little bruises scattered across her neck and shoulders.

She came first, and hard, her moaning loud and high-pitched as her back arched and her head tilted back, exposing her jawline and chest. Len continued to leave kisses over her skin, whispering for her to hold on a little longer before he, too, reached his peak. She gasped as her stomach burned with left-over pleasure and his seed filled her. Shakily, she lifted herself off him and licked away the leftover semen on his tip. He groaned and wrapped his arms round her, chuckling as he admired her body, glistening with sweat and peppered with love-bites. Taking her thighs, he lifted her up and slid out of bed, walking to the bathroom.

"I think a shower is in order, hm?"


End file.
